daybreak_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
TVImin
TVImin (pronounced "t-six-minutes") is the primary antagonist in Gloaming ''and ''Nightfall, ''until she is killed by Feir Mee in ''Cutthroat Ambition, the ninth chapter of Nightfall. No surname is known for TVImin, though in interviews Ptomlyn has admitted she considered Passe-t-midnayt. Appearance ''' She is several hundreds of years old, dark-skinned, white haired, white-eyed and wears the all gold uniform that Atmoses were given when she was first promoted to rank 24, an indeterminate number of years ago. She also carries a black staff, and is depicted often in fanart with dark blue gloves. '''Career TVImin is the Supreme Atmos of the Circle of Cadia, a totalitarian dictator. She keeps the fact that there is a world outside the Hard Limit a secret from the populace and sabotages the Riders on the Rim (or RotRs) from figuring out how civilization can exist again outside the dome so that she can maintain power over Cadia. Delta Chavez reveals in We Have the Technology, the second chapter of Nightfall, that TVImin is responsible for turning Temple Insomnius into a prison and turning the religious order of the Sleepless into slaves as well as forcing them to undergo the cybernetic enhancements that keep them permanently Sleepless. She is a ruthless leader who is quick to stifle dissent, but also ensures that Cadia functions reasonably well, as shown in The Council Meeting, chapter 3 of Gloaming. She also functions as judge, as well as jury and prosecution in Cadia courtrooms, though it is not clear how frequently she does this or if it is only for special cases such as that of Asquith Aout. TVImin serves as Supreme Atmos for the duration of Gloaming ''and until Chapter 9 of Nightfall. '''Relationships' 'With Feir Mee: '''TVImin sees some of herself in Feir, as she was similarly ambitious and driven in her youth and also willing to betray those she loved. However, based on encountering him in meetings and his history with Asquith Aout, TVImin also thinks Feir is overly confident and prone to bad decisions. She thus "promotes" him to join the RotRs in rank 23, hoping he will stay out of her way or end up killed on one of the missions. However, Feir ends up murdering her in ''Cutthroat Ambition, the ninth Chapter of Nightfall, as he disapproves of her methods of keeping control over the Territory and wishes to become Supreme Atmos himself. '''With Delta Chavez: '''Delta Chavez and TVImin were lovers in their youth. Though TVImin sentenced Delta Chavez to the Sleepless and made her the first to get the cybernetic enhancements against her will, Delta clearly still holds some feelings for TVImin, and mourns her death when she learns about it at the end of ''Nightfall. ''It is not known exactly why TVImin sentenced Delta to the Sleepless, though it is implied that Delta wanted to stop her from her attempts to turn Cadia into an authoritarian state. '''With Actus Reus: '''Actus Reus is TVImin's son. His parentage is unknown, although since he is a young man, it can be safely assumed that Delta and TVImin did not raise him together. He is a defense lawyer and TVImin allows him to work safely as the only one, either to provide him with stable work or to be able to control the defense of important cases, or both. Category:Characters